Monoskis, also often referred to as "slalom skis," allow a skier to ski on one ski. Various devices for attaching boots to moniskis are well known to those skilled in the art.
By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,908 of William M. Pierson discloses a two piece snow ski binding comprising a toe piece and a heel piece. The device of this patent does not bind the rear boot in place onto the ski, and thus it only permits lateral and downward forces to be applied to the ski by the skier. Consequently, it does not afford the degree of control demanded by many expert skiers.
By way of further illustration, a monoski with two ski bindings positioned on pedestals inclined in opposite directions, one behind the other, is described in West German patent publicaton Offenlegungsschrift DE 2723-864 A1 of Roland Kittmann et al., published on Nov. 30, 1978. The monoski of this latter publication is cumbersome and often does not readily allow a skier to easily and simultaneously release his boots from both bindings.
It is an object of this invention to provide a ski binding which can be mounted aft onto a sinlge standard ski equipped with a standard release binding and, after being so mounted, which will afford a skier substantially more control than prior art monoskis while readily allowing the skier to simultaneously release from both of the slalom ski bindings.
It is another object of this invention to provide a ski binding which can readily be mounted onto or detached from a standard ski to afford a skier the flexibility of skiing with either one or two standard skis.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a ski binding which, when mounted upon a ski, affords a skier the ability to laterally pivot the rear of his boot to a limited extent.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a ski binding which is comprised of at least two adjustment means for varying the fit of the binding to a boot.